iLove Seddie
by broadwayXaddict
Summary: A bunch of Seddie one-shots. My second fic. Review!
1. Chapter 1

These will a bunch of random iCarly one shots

**These will a bunch of random iCarly one shots. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own iCarly? I thought you were smarter than that…**

**Freddie's POV and Freddie's thoughts are italicized. **

It was just a game of Spin-the-Bottle. I was just a game. It was just a stupid insignificant game. It meant nothing. Really_. _

_Yeah. Just keep telling yourself that Freddie. _

Ugh. It was his turn to spin now. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and spun.

_Please be Carly. Please be Carly. Please be Carly. Please, please, please, please!_

Freddie slowly opened his eyes and followed the bottle's path which led right to…

"SAM?! I have to kiss that?" Freddie yelled motioning to the blonde across from him.

"Hey! Having to kiss a nub like you is no picnic!"

Freddie opened with mouth to retort, but Carly cut him off.

"Now listen you two! It's just a game. Now KISS! Don't make me get the spray bottle!"

Freddie turned back to look at Sam, and saw something strange in her eyes. Was that fear? When he stopped to take a second look Sam's usual spark and flame had returned.

_I must have just imagined it. Sam's not afraid of anything. I never noticed how blue her eyes are…like the ocean. Whoa! I did NOT just say that about Sam Puckett. _

He walked over to Sam and stopped a few inches from her face. He could see every freckle on her nose and felt her hot breath on his face. Her blue eyes sparkled and her lips were in her signature smirk. He slowly moved closer until the space between them was no more.

Her lips were warm and soft against his. They molded perfectly together, and the whole world seemed to slip away. Nothing Freddie had ever experienced came close to this kiss. It was like all the hate and anger they had felt towards each other was changed to passion and put into that kiss. He felt her arms reach around his neck. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He could feel the warmth of her body as she pressed up against his chest. His heart raced and his breath caught.

_God, I wish this could last forever._

Finally Carly interrupted the kiss with a loud exaggerated "cough." Sam and Freddie broke apart and blushed, avoiding each other's eyes.

As the party continued Carly kept a close eye on the two. That kiss was definitely NOT just part of a game. She had a feeling that this was one of **many** kisses.

**Woo! I've finished my 2****nd**** story ever! I'll be continuing my other story (iAm Broken-go check it out!) Remember to review! I will be adding more later but as it is 2:50am here I think I should sleep. **

**Much love! broadwayXaddict**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there people of Earth! Thanks to iMIMI37, iHeart Nathan Kress, (_who doesn't?? the boy is gorgeous!_) earth-fairy2006, and Nora Leslie for reviewing the 1st story in this! **

**Disclaimer: I lack a sarcastic comment to type here...I don't own iCarly. That's why I write Fan Fics. :) **

Freddie awoke to the smell of strawberries. _How strange. Why would my room smell like strawberries...?_ His chocolate eyes fluttered open and were met with two piercing blue ones.

"Sam!! What are you doing in my ro-??" shouted Freddie, but was interrupted when Sam covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shhhh!" Freddie could feel her breath on his cheek. "You dork! Do you want your uber wacky mother to hear you?" Freddie shook his head and felt his cheeks heat up when he realized the awkward position they were in. He was laying on his bed-in just his boxers and a t-shirt none the less! Sam was now straddling him and was remarkably close to this face. They both blushed and glanced away from each other. Sam rolled off him and stood up beside his bed.

"Nice Power Rangers blanket Freddork."

Freddie opened his mouth to reply but knew he couldn't win. He glanced at his alarm clock.

"2:15! You woke me up at 2:15 in the morning? Are you crazy? He whispered fiercely.

He was surprised to see Sam wearing her signature smirk.

"It's time to wake up Spencer."

Freddie followed Sam into the Shay apartment and couldn't help but find himself staring at her. She was wearing blue polka dot girl boxers which stopped about half way up her thigh and a form-fitting tank top.

_Whoa. Who knew Sam had curves? _

"Whatcha starin' at tech boy??" Sam smirked, interrupting his from his daze. "Not used to seeing girls are you?"

"I've had plenty of experience with girls, thank you very much! More than you've had with guys!" Freddie whisper-yelled to not wake up Carly and Spencer.

He realized his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth. Jonah was Sam's only past relationship, and it was a touchy subject with her. Freddie could have sworn he saw flames rise in Sam's eyes and she slowly made her way towards him. He backed up trying to find some means of escape, but backed into the door with Sam closing in on him. He was trapped.

"So you think you're better than me? Huh? 'Cause last time I checked your relationship wasn't so hot either!" Sam growled, her voice rising, not caring who heard. "I'll show you Fredward Benson! I'm tons better than you are with relationships!"

Freddie retorted with matching fury in his voice, "Oh yeah? Then PROVE IT!"

So she did.

Sam's POV

So I did.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt (I bet his mom picked it out for him-what a dweeb!) and kissed him full on the mouth. I thought my head was going to explode. Fireworks burst and colors burst along my eyes. _Wow…the dork is a pretty good kisser! Holy cheese! Did I really just think that about Freddie? Oh, don't even try to deny it Sam; you are definitely enjoying this kiss! _She tangled her fingers through his thick hair and felt his hands press against her back. Shivers ran down her spine as he deepened the kiss.

Freddie's POV

I didn't even see it coming. She was practically at my throat one minute and shoving her tongue down it the next! At first he was too shocked to respond. He had kissed girls before, but none as beautiful, independent or-dare he say it- as "kick ass" as Sam. And none of them kissed like Sam either! Her lips fit perfectly with his, and they were soft and warm. His stomach did a flip as she ran her fingers through his hair. He pulled her closer to his body and deepened the kiss. He loved that he could feel her smirking through the kiss.

Sam and Freddie were too deep in the kiss to notice they had an audience. Carly and Spencer stood and watched from the top of the stairs leading the to the iCarly studio.

"So Spencer, I believe you owe me 10! I won the "When-Will-Sam-And-Freddie-Stop-Being-So-Stupid-And-Admit-Their-Feelings-Before-They-Kill-Each-Tther" bet!" Carly whispered to her brother.

"Alright, alright, you were right. So what should call them now? Fram? You know? Like Freddie and Sam combined together. It can be the new Bradgelina!"

Carly just laughed at her brother's usual wackiness. "How about we call them…Seddie! Yeah, Seddie sounds cute!"

"Seddie it is! C'mon Car-lay, let's leave the happy couple alone. We can go get some smoothies if they ever get off that door…"

**Well there you go! I apparently have good ideas at night! It's 2:06AM right now. All my stories are written in the wee hours of the morning! I loose beauty sleep for you people!! ;)**

**Again- Review, Review, Review! S-W-A-K (sealed with a kiss!) broadwayXaddict**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews you guys!! I love you for it! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned iCarly. **

**A/N: They are in 8th grade. I always assumed they were in 8th or 9th in the show. If you really know then tell me in your review! (see how clever I am? I ask a question and get the answer AND a review)**

"Finally school is over! If I had to listen to Miss. Briggs play that torture device one more time I think my head might have exploded!" Sam ranted to her best friend Carly Shay.

"Yeah, and then I'd have to clean up all the Sam guts after it did." Carly laughed as she cleaned out her locker. "I can't wait. Two whole months of no homework, beaches, boys and tons of iCarly."

"Speaking of boys, here comes the doof!" Sam said, speaking loud enough that Freddie was sure to hear. He just rolled his eyes at her and ignored the comment. "Have you guys gotten your yearbooks yet? I heard the have all sorts of superlatives this year!"

"Superla-whats? Speak English geek." Sam snapped. Carly groaned. She was sick of Sam and Freddie fighting. She knew it was all an act. Sam had accidentally let it slip yesterday that she didn't mean all the things she said to Freddie.

"Well Samantha, if you actually were awake in class, you would know that a superlative is when you're voted for something, like "Most Likely to Succeed, Most Attractive, Kindest-you won't have to worry about that one and…" Freddie didn't get to finish his sentence though because Sam had slammed him against his locker with a surprising force for someone her size. He stood there, spread eagled and frozen in shock as her face drew closer to his. Her nose was almost touching his, if she got any closer she would be able to feel his heart beating in his chest. "You better take that back Freddork! Before I squirt the whole can of cheese down your pants!" she growled in his ear. She were interrupted though by the sound of people snickering and giggling. Sam let go of Freddie's arms quickly and he slid to the floor. Sam turned around to see a small crowd of people gathered around her and Freddie. Gibby just stared at the two of them and said "Wow, you guys were definitely voted the correct superlative! I didn't believe it at first, but now I do!"

Carly Sam and Freddie turned to look at each other, with looks of confusion and worry on their faces. They all started running towards the yearbook stand. Sam, being the fastest runner got hers first and flipped it open, searching for the superlatives pages. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head, and her jaw practically dropped to the sticky cafeteria floor when she saw it.

"**CUTEST COUPLE?!"** Sam screamed. Freddie grabbed the yearbook out of her hands. "They've got to be joking! Me and Sam??" He stared down at the picture of him and Sam hugging in the hallway. He hadn't even noticed someone taking a picture then.

* * *

_Freddie sank to the ground in tears. His mother had just called the school to tell him the bad news. His father had been killed on his way to work this morning. A truck drove through a red light and slammed into his father's car, killing them both instantly. "Freddie?" He looked up to see none other than Sam Puckett standing in front of him. He wasn't surprised to see she had skipped class; however he WAS surprised to see her big blue eyes filled with concern for him. She sat down on the ground beside him and put her arm around his shoulder. Freddie felt slightly better feeling her warmth next to him. "I heard about your dad. I just wanted to let you know that I know how you feel. You can talk to me if you need to." He just nodded. They sat in silence for a while, tears silently pouring down Freddie's cheeks and Sam rubbing his arm and telling him that everything would be ok. Freddie was really thankful he had Sam as a friend. She knew when to be serious, and she knew when to have fun. The bell rang for the end of school. Sam helped Freddie to his feet. "Thank you Sam, for everything. You're a good friend." She replied by simply pulling him into a tight hug. "No problem Freddie."_

* * *

"Yo Fredward!" Freddie snapped out of his memory when he felt Sam shaking him. He glanced down at her hands now gripping his arms. They both blushed and stepped away from each other. People started making kissing noises in their direction, and he had to hold Sam so she didn't kill them. This only ended with more kissing noises and giggles.

"Sam! Sam!" He spun her around to face him. "Just chill! It's not like we're actually a couple anyway. It'll die down…eventually."

"Hopefully…I mean who would think you and me were a couple? The wacky shack must be missing some people!"

"Yeah…sure...definitely." The idea really didn't sound so bad to Freddie. He thought back to all the good times he'd had with Sam. Their silly bets and dares, going to the Groovy Smoothie, and those times she'd been there for him.

Sam's POV

The idea really didn't sound so bad to her. She thought back to all the good times she'd had with Freddie. Their silly bets and dares, going to the Groovy Smoothie, and those times he'd been there for her.

Carly watched as Sam and Freddie inwardly debated with themselves. She had seen the glint in Sam's eye when she made a bet with Freddie. She saw the way Freddie grinned like a fool when Sam's back was turned. She saw all the secret glances and smiles. She saw the way they blushed when their hands brushed together. She saw everything.

She knew they would make a cute couple- the cutest couple even.

After all, she was the one who nominated them.

* * *

**Hehehe! Carly had her secret evil moment! What'd you guys think? This is the one story that didn't come to me in the middle of the nigh. Don't forget to review people! Reviews make me write faster. **

**Love, broadwayXaddict**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy everyone! It's been a really long time! I'm so ashamed of myself, but high school took over my life. Theater has taken over my entire life more specifically-****I'm in my school's One-Act and an advanced Theater Production class play. ****Here's my latest Seddie one-shot.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. But I do own this laptop. And this coke. And my biology text book which I am using to hold up my laptop and not actually study with. **

Leaves crunched under Carly's boots as she walked down the streets of Seattle. She shivered as the brisk wind rushed past her and pulled her tweed coat closer to her. Carly sighed contentedly. She loved Seattle in autumn. The smell of wood burning and the warmth of sitting in front a fire cuddled up with her latest boyfriend, Nathan. She glanced at her watch, 6:30. She was late. She quickened her pace and got to Sam's house in 5 minutes. Carly started to turn the corner when she heard the sounds of laughter giggling and yelling. She crept around to the backyard and saw her two best friends, Sam and Freddie. She smiled to herself as she watched them giggling and throwing leaves at each other with goofy grins plastered on their faces. She settled down behind the bushes and watched the scene unfold before her.

* * *

_Earlier that day…_

Sam rocked back and forth in her chair impatiently while waiting for Carly and Freddie to arrive. She couldn't help but feel some butterflies at the thought of Freddie. Their relationship had changed a lot since 8th grade. Now they were starting sophomore year and Ridgeway High. A lot had changed since 8th grade actually. iCarly was still going strong, but the famous threesome had grown up a lot. Carly was the star of the drama club. Freddie was class president and captain of the basketball team. His voice dropped at least two octaves, he had grown so he was several inches taller than Sam and Carly, and he worked out now. All these qualities, plus his usually dorky Freddie charm, were extremely sexy to Sam. Sam herself had changed a lot as well. Her gruff personality had softened, and she expanded her horizons to more than just causing trouble. She joined the photography club and chorus which helped drive her to do much better in school. Also, Sam's wardrobe had expanded. She was rocker-girly chic. Today, she wore a short sleeve black turtle neck under a pink jumper with black leggings and slouchy ankle boots to match; an outfit she hoped would catch Freddie's attention. Sam and Freddie's relationship has grown over the years. They no long fought like cats and dogs, sure they still teased each other, but it was light, loving teasing. Sam and Freddie were best friends, and sometimes it seemed like they were more than that. The doorbell rang, waking Sam from her daydream. She sprang out of the love seat, swiped on some lip gloss and went to the door.

She swung open the door, "Hey Carls!"

Instead of her perky brunette best friend, the tall, dark, and handsome Freddie Benson was standing in her doorway wearing his signature cocky grin.

"You disappointed it's just little 'ol me?" he grinned.

"Never!" she smiled. "Now c'mere ya dork!"

She pulled Freddie into a hug. He smelled like some sort of manly cologne. Something nice though, like Old Spice. Sam leaned into his chest and took a whiff. She smiled to herself. His arms felt warm and safe around her. Freddie picked her up and swung her around. Sam shrieked and clung even tighter to him. When her feet were firmly on ground Sam readjusted her outfit.

"You look great Sam."

Sam blushed and looked down at her boots. Having Freddie compliment her was not a totally unordinary thing, but it still got to her.

"Let's go, it's very 'Fall-y' outside."

Sam giggled at Freddie's use of the word "fall-y", but she agreed, grabbed his hand and dragged him through the back door. They stood, hand in hand, looking up at the leaves falling from the red, orange, and yellow trees surrounding the Puckett household. Sam felt Freddie's warm hand slip from hers and immediately wanted it back. Suddenly she left something scratchy hit her face and slip down her back.

"FREDDIE!"

Sam screamed and turned to see Freddie standing with a pile of leaves in his hands, ready to attack again. Sam wasn't going to let him win. She grabbed a pile and shoved them right down the front of Freddie's sweater. And so the war began. They threw leaves back and forth, yelling and giggling uncontrollably. They didn't even notice Carly come around and hide behind the bushes a few feet away. After 15 minutes or so Sam felt Freddie's arms wrap around her waist as he lifted her off the ground. Freddie stumbled backwards and fell into a huge pile of leaves behind them. Sam rolled over and found herself face to face with Freddie. She could feel his heart beating and smell his Old Spice cologne and minty breath. They both breathed heavily and just stared. They had never been this close to each other. It was like the world stopped spinning. The leaves settled around them, the birds stopped chirping, the whole street was silent. Realization crashed over Sam and Freddie. Their hearts were beating uncontrollably, pulses racing, eyes staring, faces flushing, it was love. Sam lowered the face closer to Freddie and slowly her eyes fluttered close. Freddie reached up and brought his hand to Sam's neck. Their lips met in a perfect match. Warmth surged through them both and they felt tingles run down their spines. It was a sweet, warm kiss. They broke apart with grins on their faces. Sam got off Freddie and held out her hand to help him up. He stood and linked their fingers together. They walked back into the house and snuggled up on the loveseat in front of the fire. Sam sighed contentedly as she leaned into Freddie's chest. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Finally, everything had fallen perfectly into place. Carly smiled to herself from behind the bushes. Finally, after years of her pushed and prodding Freddie and Sam had figured it out for themselves. She brushed herself off and headed back to her apartment. They wouldn't notice her absence. Today had been a very productive day.

* * *

**Ehhh. I kinda hate the ending, but I couldn't think of anything better. I will try and update a lot sooner and more often. Please review! It makes my life complete!**

**-broadway**


End file.
